Moonlight Rage
by shyxvibrant-love
Summary: She turns to me and scoffs, “People always seem to know only half of the story...” "What's this got to do with us?", I snap at her. She growls and taps my forehead, "Everything!" A fire engulfs me and Hinata and I scream. Hope you enjoy! O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Moonlight Rage

Title: Moonlight Rage

Author/Contacts:

shyXvibrantlove at

Disclaimer:

"You can't make me say it!" I scream to the angry mob of lawyers.

"That's it…hold her down,"

"Never!" I say as I slip away. "Ha ha ha! Losers!"

"Get her…she's just a kid. You should be able to hold her,"

I spin around and scream. "I am not a kid! I'm 14years old, buddy! Get it straight! I'm also a very determined fan! I will NOT fork over the goods!"

"Well what do you say if we make Masashi Kishimoto cancel the show entirely?"

I gasp. "Y-You wouldn't…"

"Oh yes we would."

"Monsters!" I hiss. I look down at the folders in my hands and whimper. "For the good of the millions of other fans out there…I must." I hand the head lawyer the thick envelop with a sigh and recite. "I don't own any of the characters or anything else that Masashi Kishimoto designed… But the story line is still mine and the future O.C.'s, too!"

"See what happens when you mess with the law?" they taunt as they leave me all alone.

"Damn stiffs," I hiss again. "Oh well…I almost had them…:sighs:…Well they can't stop me from writing this fanfic. So on with the reading!"

Reminders:

All Japanese translations will be at the bottom in the A/N's

**Thoughts**"Speech" Regular … I'll think of other things as I go along. :D lol!

Chapter 1

Nighttime Birthdays

Off in the outskirts of the Kohona Village sat a girl on top of a large estate's roof. She was 15 years old and was depressed as she silently cried in the cool autumn rain. Today was a very special day to her but the person that she wanted to celebrate it with wasn't anywhere around and no one else wanted to commend with her. All of her friends had the same story; their parents forbid them to celebrate anything today.

The girl's old school teacher Iruka-sensei, was sent out on a month long mission in Wind Country and wouldn't be back until November, so he couldn't celebrate with her either. So here she was, all alone, crying into the night, saddened about how life was unfair, and what she was going to do now. She clutched the rusty key that hung from a chain around her neck, and gave a soft hiccup. It was decided on long ago, as means of a last resort.

She was to take over the Hyuga Clan in about two years and things weren't going so well at home. The elders of the clan believed that Hinata was too weak to inherit the title of the clan's leader but Hanabi was not and she should instead become leader, not her five year senior. But her father disagreed because he knew that Hinata had been working hard to improve herself and that she had the potential to become a good leader for the clan. The elders were reluctant to agree but they finally came to a solution in the end.

Hinata would undergo a three-part contest with her younger sister on her 17th birthday. The first part was that there would be a paper test on the Hyuga Clan History to test the sister's intelligence levels. The second part would be that the girls would be invited to a sit-down between other highly ranked clans from other countries to discuss important matters; this would test the sister's problem solving skills and how they would deal with future politics. Finally, the third part would be a showdown to test the sister's strengths and battle skills. Each section of the contest would allow the sisters to gain certain a mount of points and whoever had the most points at the end would win the contest completely. The winner would then prove themselves worthy enough to become leader of the clan after their Father passed.

When Hinata had been told what was to happen she had almost immediately given the title of heiress to Hanabi willingly. She didn't want to become leader if it meant competing against her younger sister. As word spread that Hinata had rejected the terms even more tension (than usual) grew in the Hyuga estate. The elders persecuted her and demanded that she abide to the conditions that could not be changed. When she politely refused again they became full of rage at the fact that she would dare defy and dishonor them so bluntly. So they summoned Neji, in order to restore their broken pride.

All 9 elders activated Neji's curse seal at one time and told Hinata that if she didn't participate in the showdown that many more people were going to suffer. Hinata had frantically agreed to their demands and now she couldn't go back on her word. It was not uncommon for an elder to punish a Cadet Branch family member so it was not thought of much by most people.

Neji was in the hospital with a comma for an entire month from the damage that they had inflicted upon him. He was sent to the Hyuga's private hospital so his visitors were limited to his family, his sensei, and his teammates. Tenten visited every day that she didn't have a mission his, however his main visitor was actually Hinata; she went to see him every chance, every day that she got, and nothing could stop her, not even her own massive web of guilt.

She tried to escape the gruesome memories of those weeks that had occurred about 2 months ago and let her thoughts stray to a familiar face that always seemed to brighten her day no matter what her situation was. The energetic boy was bouncing around in her mind, smiling, and ranting about how he was going to become the village's next Hokage. Her most recent images of the boy played with her inner thoughts until they brought forth the memory of an old dream that made her stop crying and stare into space with feelings of both dread and confusion…

_**Memory of Dream…**_

_**One-by-one her friends perished in it, one-by-one she watched them all die slowly in sheer pain…and all she could do was stand and watch. But when the flames came to the person she admired they stopped…dead in their tracks they stopped.**_

_**The blaze licked at the short boy as he stood there and watched Hinata with such sad and scared eyes. But he didn't seem afraid of the fire; no he seemed afraid of something else. Then it happened…crimson chakra leaked from his pours as his body began to transform into a more animalistic form. Ocean blue turned to ember as canine teeth turned to fangs, thin whisker marks turned to thick black streaks as his hair became wilder. A scarlet tail grew from the burning chakra and the boy let lose a pain filled earth quaking roar…**_

_**The girl wasn't afraid for herself…she was afraid for her friend. She didn't know what was happening but she could tell that it wasn't anything good and she acted upon instinct. **_

_**Forgetting about her serious case of shyness she rushed forward but the closer she got to the boy the hotter the temperature seemed to become. It reached a point where she couldn't bare the pressure from the gases in the air and the only thing that kept her going was her determination. Her inner feelings kept her legs moving even though they felt as if they were going to give out on her. A sudden blast of energy knocked her backwards and she noticed a second "tail" come out of the burning chakra. The heat rose immensely as well as the boy's cries and she began to pant but still she moved forward.**_

_**Three tails. A foreign black light surrounded her being and seemed to push her forward with enough energy to survive the climate.**_

_**Four tails. The boy's body transformed into a huge kitsune.**_

_**Five tails. She was pushing forward with all of her might and crying.**_

_**Six tails. Her tears began to evaporate.**_

_**Seven tails. The black light began to fade.**_

_**Eight tails. She began to scream but continued to push forward as she thought 'I'll never stop going!'**_

_**Nine tails. The black light erupted around her as she reached the screaming animal. Finally she broke through his chakra and could barely wrap her arms around one of his legs. Her chakra tried to calm his but was failing miserably… She started to give up hope but then an image of the smiling boy pasted itself into her mind. Suddenly she remembered what the boy had been quoting for as long as she had known him. With a boost to her strength from her will power she tried again to calm the raging figure. The black light grew even more with each passing second.**_

_**Red eyes turned to her as they calmed and held a look of cold rage, respect, and gratitude. The fox grinned from ear to ear. It transformed back into its human form but instead of blue or red, its eyes were amber as they watched the girl intently. The lights went out all around them but Hinata could still see her friend in her arms. The boy now looked battered, what remained of his clothes were torn and singed, his skin was scarred and bleeding, but he looked happy.**_

_**He raised a bruised hand to lay gently on Hinata's cheek and tears threatened to spill from her pupils as their eyes met. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something and his lips moved as he talked but the girl couldn't hear him. His hand dropped loosely and his eyes closed softly as he smiled.**_

_**The girl grew frantic with worry and shook him so he could repeat what he had said to her but he remained silent and it scared her. The only thing that you could hear in the darkness was "Naruto-kun? NARUTO-KUN?!"**_

_**End of Dream…**_

That was how Hinata had woken up; crying and screaming Naruto's name, at the top of her lungs in her bedroom. Now she sat on top of her room's roof area and cried again for her friend. She pondered to herself what the dream had meant and just like before…was clueless. Slowly her tears dried as she remembered her promise to her secret crush. With a small smile on her face, she rushed back into her room through her window, and began to pack her sleeping bag.

20 minutes later…

Hinata quietly ran up the steps to the apartment building without stopping for even a second. Once she reached the top floor she walked down the hallway until she stopped in front of a door with a rusty, upside down three. She smiled to herself again, took off the key chain, put the key in the lock and turned it, and then opened the door. She stepped through the threshold and examined her handy-work from earlier.

The walls were sparkling, the floors were spotless, and the kitchen was so clean that you could eat off of the floor. But the best part was the fact that the entire apartment was free of its previous dictator…the mountains of ramen cups. Satisfied, Hinata tapped the door lightly; thinking that it would close easily. She walked over to the couch and slumped her bag against the furniture's arm and unzipped the front pouch.

Then she went into the small kitchen of the apartment and began baking a double-decker chocolate, chocolate chip cake. She preheated the oven while she mixed ingredients in a large bowl. Once the batter was ready she carefully poured it into a glass cooking pan. Finally she popped it into the oven, set the timer, and walked back to the living room to sit and wait for the cake to be done baking and ready for frosting.

She began to get bored from just sitting on the couch staring at the wall so she decided to get the decorations together. Streamers, frosting, candles, a party hat and Hinata's gift lay on the tiny coffee table before her. Hinata set up all of the decorations in the living room and by the time she was finished the timer on the cake had started to go off. She stumbled a little from her legs being wrapped in some shiny streamers but managed to regain her posture before she fell. She quickly put some oven gloves on her hands for protection against the heat and took out the cake. It wasn't as good as a gourmet's chefs but she thought it was still good enough.

Slowly she spread the strawberry frosting on the cake's two layers with a large mixing spoon and then propped up the candles. Hinata knew that today Naruto turned 15 years old and that's the number of candles that she put on the cake. All of the lights went out now as Hinata lit a match and gently brought it to each of the candle wick's tips. She sat back and gazed deeply into the tiny flames and unconsciously her mind zoomed back to her nightmare. Blood curdling images rushed to the front of her mind and Hinata almost gagged on the cake.

She knew that it wasn't her birthday for another month…but still she couldn't help herself from trying. "Otanjyoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered right before she blew out the candles to the cake. She opened the curtains behind her to let the moonlight stream inside of the apartment so that she could see where the light switch was. But at the last moment decided to just leave the lights off; she thought the full moon looked beautiful tonight and that the florescent lights would just ruin that. Hinata sat back down on the couch and was about to cut a piece of cake when she stopped dead in her tracks. It suddenly seemed wrong to celebrate Naruto's birthday with out him, she had already made a wish on his birthday cake, and now celebrating didn't seem so noble anymore. She gently put the knife down, picked up the cake, and put it in Naruto's refrigerator.

Sitting back on the couch, she realized just how sleepy she was and how late it was getting. Her father would be angry that she had slipped out of the estate at night but Hinata was too tiered to care about the consequences of parental overload. So she went to her sleeping bag and just quickly changed into some shorts and a long T-shirt. Then she pulled out a blanket, laid on the couch, and fell fast asleep with the moonlight surrounding her frame. The only thing on her mind was her crush…and at last she felt as if she were finally at peace.

But as the girl slept another figure was coming down the hall and had stopped in front of the ajar door with the upside down and rusty three on its front…

A/N this is my first fanfic so I'd really like to see some honest feedback, please! Flames are welcome…but please keep the brutality down just a notch ok? I'm still a newbie at this, have a heart! Your comments will be valued much and will determine whether I should go on or not with this story…so thanks a bunch and R&R! Bye! Oh, and ideas are welcome too! Bye again!

Translations:

Otanjyoubi omedetou gozaimasu "Happy Birthday to you" in formal Japanese.

shyXvibrantlove at 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Moonlight Rage

Title: Moonlight Rage

Author/Contacts:

shyXvibrantlove at shyXvibrantlove

Disclaimer:

I look at the crowd of lawyers and sense immense amounts of killing intent. I back away slowly while saying, "Anou…I don't own anything related to the Naruto series." I laugh nervously while still backing up. "But the O.C.'s are still mine."

"Shut up groupie!" one lawyer yells.

I straighten my back and retort, "Hey! I'm not a groupie, ok? I'm a…devoted fan girl, thank you very much!" the Lawyers stare at me funny. "What!?…There's a big difference." They turn their backs to me and walk away, while shaking their heads. "What!?…Fine forget you then! Stupid lawyers." I mumble to myself. "I'm not a groupie."

Reminders:

All Japanese translations will be at the bottom in the A/N's

**Thoughts**"Speech" Regular Flashback_**/Memory**_… I'll think of other things as I go along. : D lol!

Chapter 2

Guardian Angel

The sound of echoing footsteps could be heard in the stairwell. A boy walked slowly to a door that presented a rusty, upside-down three. He slowly opened the cracked door with a kunai at hand and side-stepped into the small apartment. Veins popped out around his eyes as he scanned the area around him. Deeming the place safe enough, he let his stance drop, but kept his bloodline activated. A strong light made him focus his eyes on a small figure half wrapped in a blanket.

**Hinata-sama…**

He walked over to his sleeping cousin and adjusted the blankets so that the trim was under her chin. He continued to tuck her in the rest of the way, his usual scowl on his face, and then stood and moved away from her. He did another check around the apartment until he settled his eyes on a frog shaped clock hanging on the wall. It read 3:27and he knew that it was time to go. He turned back to Hinata's sleeping form and his scowl deepened further. He was struggling with himself to hurry and make a decision.

Should he obey his role as a Cadet Branch family member and bring her back to the estate? Or should he be loyal to his cousins feelings and leave her here for the night? (A/N: What's a guy to do? lol)

He knew that his uncle would be furious if he were to find out that his eldest daughter had snuck out in the middle of the night. But lately he hadn't seen his cousin look this peaceful in a long time. Ever since the elders of the clan announced the contest for the title of heiress, Hinata, had become a walking stress bomb. His previous coma plus her natural guilt combined didn't really help her situation at all, either. But as he watched her right now she looked so much happier than she did when she was at the estate.

"Mmmm…" Hinata purred softly as she snuggled into the warm blankets.

Neji froze and waited for his cousin to stop moving until he let out a relieved sigh. If she had woken up to seeing him in the same room as herself she would have gone into a worrying fit. Neji really didn't like having his younger cousin having anxiety attacks over him. She had told him about the birthday party that she was planning on having for the Uzamaki kid but, she had strictly "forbid" him from coming along. She said that she needed to go to his physical therapy sessions so that he could get better.

_**Flashback**_

_**Neji was walking down the halls of the Hyuga estate, a crouch under his arm keeping him balanced, when he heard rapid padding coming at him from behind. Something bumped into him hard, and bounced off of him. He turned just in time to grab the objects arm (with his free hand) before it fell to the hard wooden floor boards. He looked down and stared into a pair of his copied eyes and sighed.**_

"_**Gomen nasai…Neji?…Arigatou, Onii-chan!" Hinata said with a bright smile.**_

"_**Douitashimashite. Where are you headed to in such a hurry?" Neji asked while helping her stand.**_

"_**I have to get things ready for N-Naruto-kun's birthday party," she explained. Neji was happy that she had stopped stuttering like she used to when they were younger. But she still seemed to stutter when she spoke about the Uzamaki. Her shyness was still evident also, but she at least managed to suppress it when needed. She had grown into a beautiful young lady inside and out.**_

**Just like her mother…**_**this thought brought a slight smirk to his face.**_

"_**Nani? Is there something on my face?" the teenage girl asked innocently while brushing her hands against her cheeks, as if to get something of them. When she saw Neji smile slightly she giggled and asked again, "What is it?" Neji shook his head, turned, and walked away.**_

"_**I'll see you at the party," he said over his shoulder. In a split second he saw Hinata blocking his path.**_

"_**Neji…we need to talk…in private," she stated simply.**_

_**When did she get that fast?**__** he nodded as he pushed that thought to the back of is mind to think about later.**_

"_**Good," she looked slightly relieved. "Follow me please." she said as she walked around him and lead him to her room. When they arrived in her room Hinata, cleared her throat and sat down on her floor, then signaled Neji to do the same. She sighed, straightened her back, and made eye contact with Neji. "Neji…you can't come to the party." she started off firm and looked at him with determination in her eyes. Neji raised a brow at that. **_

"_**Why is that?"**_

_**Her voice softened a little.**_

"_**You have your physical therapy sessions to go to. Neither I nor Tenten-chan, will allow you to come to the party when we both want you to get better soon." **_

"_**Hinata-sama I'm feeling fine. One little party isn't going to hurt me."**_

_**The worry in her voice was very noticeable now and she broke their eye contact. **_

"_**I'm sorry Neji…but that is out of the question. You have to go to your sessions and Tenten has volunteered to accompany you, the arrangements have already been made."**_

_**Neji just stared at Hinata with shock written all over his face and spoke without thinking, "You sound just like your Mother…" **_

_**Hinata's, eyes widened and shot up to look at him again, "Nani?" **_

_**He gave her a look that clearly said 'I don't like repeating myself' but continued anyway, "I said you sound just like your Mother…I forgot, you don't remember much about her do you?" There was a sadness that quickly fleeted over her face. But as quickly as it came, it went. Hinata shook her head. "When we were younger before she…passed, you and I used to want to play sometimes when we were supposed to be training with your Father. We used to ask her if we could have a playtime break and she usually let us... We never went and asked your Father because we knew that he would say 'no' and make us train more. Sometimes your Mother would say 'no' as well…There was this one time that I remember her saying it, she said 'I'm sorry dears…but that is out of the question. You have to go to your training sessions, Hiashi-sama, is already waiting for you.' She looked so sad when she said it, but she had to let us train sometimes." Neji smiled. "She took us out for ice cream after our training was done that day…Lately you've been reminding me of her and when you said that you were sorry to refuse me it just… triggered the memory." Neji eased up to stand in order to take his leave.**_

"_**W-Where are you going?" Hinata asked him as she too quickly stood to help him up.**_

_**Neji nodded his thanks and hopped with his crutches as he walked to her room's sliding door. He stopped at the door before speaking, "You have requested that I go to my sessions…I'm going to get ready, or do you still wish to speak to me?"**_

"_**No…we're finished, you can go." she said slightly confused. Neji nodded his head and left.**_

_**End of Memory…**_

At that time her request seemed innocent but he later learned to not trust decisions involving himself and Tenten. It made his blood boil slightly, by just thinking about how she had convinced Hinata to go to Sakura and the Fifth Hokage behind his back. Tenten was supposed to make sure that he went to his sessions, Sakura gave him a sick note that excused him from any soon-to-come missions, and The Fifth had explained to his uncle his serious "condition". He thought that he was at least fine enough to go on missions, but did anyone listen to him? NO! They all treated him like a handicapped, now.(A/N: Not meant to bash anyone with a handicap. Truly I'm sorry if that's how it sounds!)

**Women… **he thought to himself as he mentally rolled his eyes. His sour mood was soon washed over with humor, and his mouth formed into a slight smirk. Her disagreeing with him had taken him by surprise. But it made him feel proud when he thought that she was finally coming out of her shell. **Hinata is making good progress, perhaps she will make a good leader for the clan after all…**

Neji shook his head and chided himself mentally for letting memories stray him from his "more important thoughts". Just then Hinata snuggled more into the lumpy looking couch. Neji had to stop himself from rolling his eyes visibly at himself. His conscious had already decided for him. He had subconsciously tucked her in as if to say that he approved her staying the night in the Uzamaki's apartment. With a heavy mental sigh he whispered, "I'm getting too soft on her...", and left. The door clicked and he walked down the hallway from whence he came.

A voice from the other side of the door whispered with a smile, "Arigatou…Onii-chan." It said no more for the rest of their nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Moonlight Rage

Title: Moonlight Rage

Author/Contacts:

shyXvibrantlove at 

Disclaimer:

I own nothing that is good and Naruto…even though I really wanna!

Reminders:

All Japanese translations will be at the bottom in the A/N's

**Thoughts** **"**Speech", Regular, _**Scenery Change**_… I'll think of other things as I go along. :D lol!

Chapter 3

Late Night Intruder

Three shadows ran across roofs, in the city of Kohona at 4:00 in the morning. They weren't headed anywhere, they were just running to be running. No one spoke for a long time until the second older of the three finally said something, "So…we're finally home." he stated.

"Yup…" his apprenticed replied nonchalantly. His sensei looked at him from the side of his eye.

"…Back to friends and family,"

"Yup…"

"…Back to sleeping at home and not in cheap motels,"

"Yup…"

His sensei looked back in front of himself with a slight smirk, "You're not as excited as I thought you'd be,"

"Nope…"

"Care to explain?" he asked as he once again looked at his apprentice out of the corner of his eye. He saw the young man downcast his eyes with sadness and regret for only a split second before going back to their previous look of nonchalance.

"…Lets just say that not a lot of people are gonna be as happy to see me as I am to see them… They'll probably think that their moments of stress less bliss are over since the '_Kyuubi Brat'_ is back." He muttered that last part more to himself than to his sensei.

"You shouldn't worry about what others think of you, Na-"

"Yeah, I know…" he snappily interrupted.

"_And_…," The man didn't lie to be interrupted. "…you should always remember that even amongst a crowd of people who hate you, you have friends who love you."

"I know that too…it's just that I feel-"

"Lonely." The man whispered knowingly.

"Yeah!" The young man snapped his attention to his sensei. Besides that fact that he might actually be able to have a serious talk with his sensei, the boy was also a little surprised at the other fact of the Mega–Perv knowing how he felt without him telling him first. This new experience for him was like walking on thin ice. The wrong step could send the conversation shattering to hell and leaving the young man with the sensei he remembered. An old man that you couldn't have a serious talk with unless the conversation was about the female anatomy, fighting styles, or techniques. He continued cautiously "…but that's not all of it…there's more…I feel angry for no reason, upset over nothing, hated by I don't know what, but mostly I feel like something's missing, another half or piece that I'm supposed to have with me-- but I don't know what it is! I'm so damn frustrated that I can't think straight!" he yelled as he babbled.

"Ahhh…to be young again and in the season of hormonal distress…" The man chuckled.

"This isn't funny!" he cried as his face turned bright red.

"Of _course_ it isn't!" he snickered some more.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything…" the younger person grumbled under their breath, which made his sensei stop running and bend over with laughter. He stopped too and sneered at the old man while trying his best to look indifferent and unhurt. "What the hell's so funny?"

"You need a girlfriend!" he tried to squeeze in through his laughs.

"No I don't. The only girl that I wanted was Sakura but she's in love with Sasuke-teme… at least she was the last time I saw her." He whispered the last part to himself.

The Toad Sennin straightened himself and looked at his apprentice with pity in his eyes; he noticed the young man's depressed expression and body language. "Go home," he sighed.

"What?" His apprentice looked up.

"I said 'Go home',"

"B-But didn't Baa-chan want to see me too?" he questioned.

"I didn't say don't come at all, just go home and rest for now. We have a couple of hours until Tesunde wants to see us," he turned from his former traveling partner. "Go on, get!" he waved his hand in the air signaling for the young man to could leave.

The young man smirked and was already turning towards his apartment, "You don't have to tell me again. What time she want us?"

"6 am sharp, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it! Arigatou, Mega-Perv!" he yelled over his shoulder as he bent over and picked up the third shadow and disappeared. Jirayia stood still as he gazed at the Hokage Monument, his eyes traveled over his deceased sensei and then rested on his deceased student.

**Naruto's growing into an almost perfect copy of you..**

His eyes glazed over as he stared at his once favorite pupil and frowned. The Fourth had battled fiercely the day of his death and it made Jirayia proud of his student's love for his village. But it made him sad and angry to think about his student's last request.

**An **_**almost **_**copy of you**

_**Back With Naruto**_

Naruto was B-lining it across the large city's roof-tops to his apartment building, when he arrived at the front doors of his apartment building he put his "passenger" down and walked into the small lobby. He saw the stair case that led up to the apartments and took the steps on it two at a time (the small shadow matching his strides). He reached his apartment's floor within minutes and ran down the hallway to stop at his door, but when he tried to turn the knob it wouldn't budge. He mumbled some curses as he searched through his pockets for his keys then remembered that he hadn't been home for almost three years.

**They probably renovated the place by now..** But he was too tired to really care about things like that. He knew right away that none of his friends would put up with him this early in the morning. Well some would; Lee would probably be up training but pictures of Lee bone-crushing Naruto in a bear hug and talking none-stop about the Springs of Youth, weren't that tantalizing this early in the morning. Lee was Naruto's friend and Naruto liked him and all, but the energetic boy jumping around and screaming at about 4:30 in the morning wasn't at the top of Naruto's "To Do List". He had also heard that the "Weapons Specialist" named Tenten was usually up around this time everyday. But Naruto barely knew her and didn't want to seem like a free-loader, so that idea was out.

His only option at the time would be to spend the night at his old apartment and just leave before anyone noticed he was there. **Besides,** he thought to himself, **I've got some time before I have to meet with Baa-chan…Nobody would care if I just took a quick nap. **Without another word he molded a tiny bit of his blue chakra and stuck it into his ex-apartment's keyhole and turned it. The door swung open with a pop and a grinning, half-asleep Naruto shuffled through the threshold and closed the door behind him and the small shadow that was still closely following him. He lazily looked around, until his eyes popped wide open. **What the hell?!**

His apartment was not only non-renovated, but it looked like a cleaning hurricane swept through the place and stole all his junk! He kept running through his apartment with shock written all over his face as he looked for his familiar mountains of ramen cups. He ran into his small kitchen and swung open the refrigerator doors and scanned the box from top to bottom. The shelves were clean and there were fresh groceries sitting on them. Fruits and vegetables, milk and O.J., then in the freezer there were meats and ice cream. It looked like somebody's Mom came in and redecorated his place. But what had caught his attention the most was the strawberry-iced cake that he saw in his fridge (in his mind he set it aside for breakfast).

Naruto walked out of his kitchen and slowly looked around as he walked backwards towards his couch. He was too exhausted to make it to his bed and decided to wing it on the couch for his nap. He turned around and noticed the full moon was dimming and the sun was rising. He smiled at that and closed the curtains then plopped down on his couch and thought that it was a little bit lumpier than he last remembered it being. After he moved around a bit and got more comfortable he sighed and fell fast asleep, not knowing and/or feeling a slight shift underneath of him…

_**Hinata's P.O.V.**_

She heard the apartment's door pop open and she heard the intruder close it behind themselves. She also heard frantic foot steps and thought that the prowler was running around. What type of burglar ran around the place that they were supposed to be stealing from? Then they even had the nerve to make that much noise! Hinata thought that this person must be an amateur, so taking them out would be an easy task. But Hinata thought about what Kiba-kun had told her a long time while they were training, **This person doesn't know that I'm here, maybe I can sneak and attack them?** She began to form a small plan but when she heard the stranger go into the kitchen and open the fridge she began to get angry. When she felt a sudden weight pressing down on her she panicked, but then she felt the stranger getting comfortable, and then their body relaxed and their soft and 'easy paced' breathing signaled that they had fallen asleep.

Hinata's cheeks flushed red with anger; this intruder toured, ate, and was now sleeping in _**her**_ friend's house! Her anger rose to the point where she was gritting her teeth and squinting her eyes shut to keep from jumping up right now and bashing this persons head in.** Sakura-chan and Ino-chan are rubbing off on me too much...** Veins started to pop up around her eyes as she took deep steadying breaths to calm herself. Her eyelids snapped open to reveal pale white, pupil less eyes, she waited a moment and then pounced….

A/N I'm sorry for not updating in a long time…I was grounded by my Step-Dad (stupid reasoning) and then after that our internet was turned off. If you don't believe me ask RXS4Lyfe she'll vouch for me! Well here's the next chapter of my story. By the way for those of you who haven't _**just**_ for the first time read my story you may want to go back and re-read my first two chapters. If you don't want to re-read them both _**please **_re-read the first chapter. I changed a few things that may confuse you later on in the chapters. Also, does anyone know anyone who might be interested in being my beta-reader? I need one very badly…That's all…Thank you! NaruHina forever!! Ato!

Translations (Japanese to English):

Sensei teacher

Teme bastard

Baa-chan old lady; grandma

Arigatou thank you

Kun male friend or male of equal age

Chan female friend or female of equal age

Ato later

shyXvibrantlove at 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Moonlight Rage

Title: Moonlight Rage

Author/Contacts:

shyXvibrantlove at 

Disclaimer:

I own nothing that is good and Naruto…even though I really wanna! _grrrrr_

Reminders:

All Japanese translations will be at the bottom in the A/N's

**Demon Thoughts**, **Human Thoughts, "**Speech", Regular, _**Scenery Change**_… I'll think of other things as I go along. :D lol!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 4

Mistaken

Hinata kicked the intruder in the back and flipped them on the floor. She pinned them to the floor by straddling them with her legs and pressing her kunai to their neck. She put her face close to theirs and said in a demanding yet soft voice, "Get out." Hopefully since they were only an amateur they would just leave out of fear and not make her have to resort to really hurting them.

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

One moment he was on the couch relaxing and the next, his back is sore and he's lying on the floor with something sharp pressed to his neck. Not to mention the weight that he felt sitting on his pelvis! Then the weight shifted and something whispered in his ear to get out. Not only was he confused but he was a little irked at the fact that some stranger would threaten him out of his own home.

He acted on instincts.(A/N: Typical.)

He took hold of the wrist that held the sharp object and used it too flip the weight over his head and land on top of the unknown person. He twisted the weapon out of the strangers hand then used the momentum to slam the stranger's hands above their head and hold them with his own. He realized when he grabbed the weapon that it was a kunai, so it's owner was either a ninja or they killed a ninja and stole his/her weapon. Neither the first nor the second of his guesses meant anything good for him if he had actually fallen asleep. Jirayia had told him that people from the Akatsuki group would be looking to capture him once they found out that he was back in the village. **How could they know that I'm back in the village already!?** When he felt the person under him start to struggle he pressed on their wrists harder and hissed, "Who sent you!?" into their face. Moments later Naruto felt a sharp pain to the back of his head.

_**Hinata's P.O.V.**_

She was struggling, trying to get this stranger off of her but in the process only helped them slip between her legs as they pressed down on her wrists more. She kicked and bucked against them when they hissed in her face. When she realized that they weren't going to let go of her she started to attack them. She bent her leg and delivered a sound roundhouse kick to the intruder in the back of their head. Next she heard the intruder let out a pained breath through their teeth. When they took one of their hands off of her wrist she used the chance to flip both of them over so that she was on top with her wrists pinning them down. Hinata spent the next couple of minutes grunting while wrestling with the trespasser for dominance. Punches were thrown. Kicks were let loose. Scratches, bruises, and other marks were left behind all over the two components. A couple of times the breath was knocked out of Hinata, she had to eventually turn her Blood limit off. It was taking up too much chakra and she couldn't keep it up with her focus slipping away from her ever time she would hit her head.

After they hit the small table in front of the couch Hinata was on her stomach with the intruder straddling her hips and lightly resting on the upper parts of the back of her thighs to press her into the floor and keep her still. Her arms were stretched out away from her body and the intruder had a vice-grip on her wrists effectively pinning her down. Her entire chest was on fire and hurt from being earlier slammed into things (the floor, wall, couch, front door, etc.) and trying to now take in big gulps of the air that her lungs previously lacked. She was out of breath (again) and surrendered. She closed her eyes as her upper body began rapidly rising and falling as she was catching her breath from exhaustion, she could feel the trespassers deep breaths against her shoulders and now exposed neck and it sent chills down her spine. **I…****I'm going to die…and I never even got to tell Naruto-kun, t-that I love h-him… **Hinata felt the hot and stinging sensation behind her eyes that lately she had grown accustomed to feeling on a daily basis. She knew and felt the tears that were desperate to fall, prick at her eyelids but swore that she wouldn't allow them to have their way and drop.

Suddenly the curtains flew open.

_**Regular P.O.V. **_(A/N: Sorry about all of these changing!)

He didn't even flinch when the morning sun had shown it's bright face directly into his eyes. He was way too pissed and focused on the figure beneath him that he had pinned to the floor _finally_ after all of the wrestling he had to go through to do it.

Naruto had, had enough of this. He'd been punched, kicked, slapped, and even scratched! All by this pale and navy haired girl with a messy and lop-sided bun. She was dressed in…_**A T-shirt and navy blue bottoms**_**?** Since when had the Akatsuki changed uniforms? **Where's the black cloak and the red clouds?** Naruto shook his head realizing that this person could just be undercover…

But something felt _familiar_ about that pale skin and navy blue hair…

He shifted his weight and with a low growl he flipped the figure over none to gently. Smirking to himself when he heard them grunt in pain, but the smirk didn't last long. Blue, with red tinted, eyes stared angrily, then shockingly, and then apologetically into Hinata's scrunched up face.

The poor girl looked like she was hyperventilating to him and he wasn't too far off from that himself. Naruto immediately snatched his hands away from his friend's writs and quickly switched to a position with her sitting in between his legs (he's sitting Indian style). Her head was tucked against his shoulder with her bangs covering her eyes and her legs were strewn over his lap. Naruto winced and sucked in air through his teeth as he stared at the forming bruises that circled his friend's wrists. He could only imagine what the rest of her aching parts would look like later on. He couldn't form any words as he held his scared and beaten friend in his arms. What was he supposed to say to the girl? He just assaulted her and for something that, the more he thought about it, the more it started to feel stupid to him. If he had only arrived a little while ago, how could the Akatsuki know that he was back already? He could've sent his friend into shock!

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen." he kept repeating. "Gomen nasai, Hinata-chan." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her to him a little tighter, a little closer. Hinata snatched back one of her sore wrists and cradled it lovingly against her breast bone. Naruto let her, but held her other wrist gently and protectively in his other hand.

Hinata stiffened, this voice wasn't one that she recognized, but they recognized her. "H-How do you know my name?" she questioned feeling slightly uneasy about how this stranger was making electric sparks run through her arm all the way to her toes just through one touch. His, well he sounded like a "his"…

There was something _familiar_ about his touch something from a long time ago…

Naruto stared down at her quizzically. "You don't remember me?" he asked with a little hurt in his voice as he held her at arms length. He meant to sound playful and mocking but he was a little hurt. Hinata was one of his precious people. He wanted her to remember him.

Her bangs were still covering her eyes so he put her injured wrist on her lap and raised the now free hand to her forehead and gently smoothed them out of the way. Then he realized that she still had her eyes closed shut. "Anou…Hinata, you have to open your eyes to see me?" he laughed softly. That sent another familiar shiver down Hinata's spine, this laugh was almost like the one that she missed hearing, it just sounded a little…_different_. Hinata flushed a light pink then slowly cracked open her eyes one at a time.

Shy, pale eyes opened fully to stare up into cerulean ones that were full of mirth and mischief…and a little sadness; she raised an eyebrow at him. Slowly she changed her position so that she was sitting in between Naruto's now spread legs that were propped up on either of her sides. She tucked her feet underneath her thighs. When her gaze traveled up to his blonde spikes Naruto let loose his big goofy grin, but he blushed a light red when she moved closer to him and reached up to tenderly run her fingers through his blonde spiky hair. Slowly her hands moved down his face to rest on his cheeks. She stroked his almost transparent whisker marks with her thumbs, trying to make sure that he was real and not just another of her fantasies.

Naruto had felt a jolt when she was stroking her fingers through his hair and had already closed his eyes and relaxed into the girl's hands when he heard her whisper his name. He opened his eyes half-way, to a soft scene of her ivory face gently glowing in the morning sunrise. He looked into her eyes and noticed that they looked more like silver than lavender in the sun's rays.

"_Naruto-kun?"_

The way she said his name made it seem so much more special than how anyone else had ever said it. Her voice was like feather; soft and relaxing. Goose-bumps began to form on his cheeks when her fingers brushed against his skin. He tried to not look into her eyes but a lot of his blood rushed to his cheeks when his eyes had accidentally traveled down to glance at his friend's bosom area.

_It was chilly._

**Damn you Ero-senin…**

Then it suddenly became extremely warmer when the girl brought her face closer to his and was now close enough for him to feel her breath between his eyes.

"H-Hinata-chan…?"

He kept his eyes on hers as she kept leaning closer and closer towards his face. He thought that she was going to kiss him and had opened his eyes widely in surprise at the thought. But Hinata she had a different route in mind. He felt her hands sluggishly trail down from his face, to his neck and collarbone, to rest against his chest. She bent down her head until all he saw was the crown of it. He felt her hands spread across his chest and her press the side of her face over his heart. They stayed like that for a moment: Naruto confused but both of the two enjoying each other's warmth.

Hinata rested her ear on Naruto's chest until she heard his heart thumping against his ribcage. She slowly trailed her hands back up Naruto's chest and wrapped them loosely around his neck. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his shoulder and exhaled for the first time since the Council of Elders of her Clan announced what was to happen on her 17th birthday. A tear that she had been holding back earlier silently fell as she relaxed more and more. She tried to sniffle a sob as more tears came when she felt Naruto slowly but softly return her hug. She felt at peace, finally.

Naruto's eyes drooped as he felt Hinata hug him. He assumed that she was just happy to see him and he was glad about that. He hugged her back and a smile broke out across his face as he murmured her name. He was soon confused however when he heard her crying on his shoulder. She couldn't be sad could she? She was the one who had hugged him. Was she happy to the point of tears? Just to see him? He didn't think so. But then again she had always been the strange type...

He was concerned when he felt her body tense while trying to keep her sob to herself.

"Hinata—?" he started.

"Naruto-kun…is this another dream?" she asked him as she suddenly pulled back from him. Her hands were on his shoulders keeping him at arms length and his hands were placed on either of her sides. He noticed her usual light blush and tiny smile but this time her cheeks were also wet from her tears that were now dried up and—

**Wait, hold on a minute! What does she mean "another"?…She **_dreams__**…**_**of **_me_**?**for some reason that thought made him feel funny in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head "no" to her question, eyes wide in surprise.

It took a while for that bit of information to settle in her mind and when it did the birds that were singing in the background suddenly stopped.

Then her eyes grew to the size of golf balls.

This Naruto was real? This wasn't a dream!? Her secret crush had finally come home! All of what she had done that morning was…with _him_? All at once, the blood rushed to her head like cars on the Autobahn in Germany. Then she did something that she hadn't done in almost three whole years.

She fainted…right into his shoulder.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N Thank you for reading my chapter and I look forward to your reviews! NaruHina 4 Life! Ja ne!

Translations (Japanese to English):

Sensei teacher

Teme bastard

Baa-chan old lady; grandma

Arigatou thank you

Kun male friend or male of equal age

Chan female friend or female of equal age

Ato later

Ja ne good bye

Anou ummm

Gomen sorry

Gomen nasai I'm sorry

shyXvibrantlove at 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Moonlight Rage

Author/Contacts:

shyXvibrantlove (www.naruhinaislove. ( ( 3 3 3

Disclaimer:

I own nothing that is good and Naruto…even though I really wanna!

Reminders:

All Japanese translations will be at the bottom in the A/N's

**Thoughts** **"**Speech", Regular, _**Scenery Change**_… I'll think of other things as I go along. :D lol!

Chapter 5

Safety

Naruto, was bookin' it to Tesunde's office with all of his strength.

He was late!

He was late!

He was damn fucking late!

Baa-chan's gonna kill me! .He thought to himself as images of her using her in-human strength to bash in his skull, came to mind. He would be profoundly bleeding, Sakura, would come in and sweep up his remains, and then she would attempt to piece him back together. Sakura… he thought, I wonder if you've changed over the years, Before he had left for his training with Jirayia, she had said that when he got back she would be a stronger kunoichi and would make him proud to have her apart of his team. He grinned as he thought to himself, **She's gotten stronger; I know it. Humph! With a sensei like Baa-chan, she'd have too. .**

At last he reached the front doors to the Hokage's building.

"Finally!" he yelled as he burst through the double doors and jumped for the nearest elevator that was going up. When he got on he was thankful that he was the only person aboard it. Bending over and placing his hands on his knees Naruto, tried to catch his breath. He put on his trademark grin when he wheezed out "Jeez I'm gonna have…to move…closer to the office…when I become Hokage." Then as soon as the doors opened to the Hokage's office floor, he zoomed right past everything else, to lean over the front desk. "God morning, Shizune-nee-chan!" he said cheerfully at the 5th's assistant. Shizune didn't recognize the person's voice so she glanced up to see who was calling her their big sister, but she wasn't expecting what she saw.

"Naruto-kun!" she beamed and ran around the desk to hug him with her small pig in tow. He smiled kindly at her as he hugged her back and blushed slightly when she stood back at arm's length to praise him. "You've grown so much! You were a short little stump the last time I saw you. Now you're towering over me. Handsome too, the girls will be all over you." Naruto was thankful that there weren't many people in the room with them. Shizune still seemed to make him blush like a child holding their Mother's hand when they were trying to be "grown-up". "How've you been, Naruto?"

"I've been fine, Shizune." He thought of how to hurry along without seeming rude or mean; he hadn't expected to talk with her this long. "Anou…Onee-chan, I've got to go and talk to Baa-chan now—but we can catch up later over ramen or coffee or something, okay?"

"Of course! As a matter of fact Tesunde-sama sent me out here to wait for your arrival. We'd better go in now before she gets too angry." Shizune also knew Tesunde had a temper and her wrath was one of the utmost pain; it should be avoided at all costs.

"Oh, then let's go," Naruto reached for the door but Shizune spoke once more.

"Oh yes, and Naruto?" he looked at her questioningly with his hand on the doorknob. She smiled really big, "Happy Belated Birthday, ". His face must've shown his shock because she continued to explain. "Lady Hinata, had told me yesterday that it was your birthday. But you weren't here then so I decided to tell you now; I may be to busy to tell you later."

Shizune noticed that he still looked too surprised to move so she knocked and opened the door for the both of them. He hadn't even taken a step inside when he heard her.

"Come in and close the door behind you, Naruto" Tesunde, said in an icy tone. Naruto, snapped out of his daze and put on his poker face when he felt the immense amount of killing intent radiating off of the blonde woman. He had seen Tesunde, in one of these moods before and had learned that the worst possible thing to do would be to show fear. But this time he couldn't stop his hands from getting sweaty and his mouth form drying up. All of his instincts and common sense were telling him to move far away from this enraged woman.

But he couldn't.

He closed the door with a sharp and quick "Hai," but was thinking in actuality, **… Fuuuucccckkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Take a seat," she ordered next. Naruto, moved as did Shizune, he took the left over seat that was next to the Toad Hermit and she stood at Tesunde's, right side. On Tesunde's left stood a beautiful 15 year-old Sakura; she stood firm with an emotionless face. But her bright green eyes couldn't hide her true emotions from him; he knew her too well. Those lively green windows told him all that he wanted to know.

She was happy to see him.

**Sakura…**

He was happy to see her, too.

A loud bang from Tesunde's desk brought Naruto, back from his private thoughts this time. He looked down to see a fist-filled hole in the middle of Tesunde's desk.

"Kusou," he heard her mumble to herself. He smiled on the inside but when her hard brown eyes met his azure stare, all happy thoughts and feelings just shriveled up and died.

"Will it help if I say that I'm sorry for being late?" he half asked her and the other people in the room.

She raised a brow.

"No?" Naruto continued. He flinched and almost threw his hands up in defense when Tesunde, stood ad walked around her desk to sit on it.

He let out the sigh of a dead man, "Didn't think so…just kill me quickly," he said dramatically.

"Naruto, what the hell are you talking about?" Tesunde, said in an annoyed and lazy tone.

He could tell that she was still angry but decided to stall, "Aren't you angry because I'm late?" he looked her up and down suspiciously.

"What are you—" she began but stopped herself short. "I'm angry because you're here!"

His poker face was beginning to crumble, "You wanna run that by me again?"

"You aren't supposed to be in Konoha village, you baka! Hell, I didn't even want you in Fire Country! I'm not angry at you, I'm furious at him!" she yelled ferociously while jabbing a finger at Jirayia. Everyone looked at the now heavily sweating Toad Sennin.

Naruto's right eye began to twitch. "Is that so?" he turned to look at his temporary sensei with nothing but venom in his eyes._ "Why you little—" _his eyes said.

"Yes. I had tracked the two of you in case of an emergency like this. When we were picking up on the Sound's activities and signs of war--"

**Red flag. War!?** Naruto, made a mental note.

"I alerted, Jirayia." She gave her fellow Sennin hard look. "You were told to get to a safe place with Naruto, and wait this out, not come here!"

"Now, there, there Tesunde-sama, keep in mind your blood pressure." Shizune, gently butted in. Tesunde, sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to calm down. She stood up and walked back around her desk to sit back in her chair with a wiped out thump. But while Tesunde, was in the corner taking a break Naruto, was quietly fuming.

**No one tells me shit!** Naruto, quickly raised his hand before he ended up doing something that he to knew he'd regret later. "Since it seems like I don't need to be here…can I go home? I'm tired.". he said with a hint of fake cheer and ignorance. **Just like old times…** he thought.

Tesunde, looked up at the young man, confusion flashed briefly in her eyes, "Are you still here?" she questioned. With that Naruto, got up, winked playfully at Sakura, and opened the doors to leave. "Oh, yes, and Naruto?" Tesunde called out.

Naruto, was trying not to look to annoyed when he turned back around.

"We do actually need to talk later," her eyes suddenly grew vacant.

"What for?" he questioned with a concerned glance at Sakura's saddening eyes.

Tesunde, followed his eyes to her student's and with another heavy sigh she grew serious, "We do and that is all I will say at the moment. I'll send for you when I'm through with 'this'." She gestured towards the old man. Naruto, suddenly grew angry but he had already rebuilt his poker face. He didn't like the way things were being told to him lately. However he could be passive…for now at least.

"Hai, Tesunde-sama." he said with frost covering his words, he closed the door behind himself with a sigh. He didn't see the wide eyes glued to the spot where he had just been standing. Everyone but Jirayia was shocked to the core.

"…I'm confused…" Sakura spoke up first.

" I…I don't know…I was half expecting some more resistance…did he just call me 'Tesunde-sama'?" she mumbled the last part to herself.

Sakura and Shizune turned to Jirayia and said at the same time, "What did you do to him?"

Jirayia perked up at hearing amazement and praise targeted towards him, " Well--" he started. But before he could say anymore he was interrupted.

" You have no reason to be boasting, you –teme!" all eyes turned again to the fuming Tesunde. " I said to go someplace safe. Why the hell did you bring him here?" she hissed from be hind her desk.

" He would've come here anyway," Jirayia's words made Tesunde freeze in her rampage. She recovered and was about to open her mouth to protest again but Jirayia cut her off. "No, I couldn't have dragged him somewhere secluded; I already tried that. There's no stopping him when he's got his mind set on something, Tesunde. He's gotten much stronger than you would think by just looking at him now. It almost makes me regret training him I the first place. His strength and intelligence have developed on a level that I would say could match the 4th's. Trust me, he's a whole new, Naruto. Nothing I could've done would've stopped him from coming here once he found out about the situation between Sound and this village,"

**A whole new, Naruto?** Sakura thought to herself. She knew that he would've grown, but not that much to be praised so highly by a Sennin. She was starting to feel like she might not have lived up to her long ago promise.

Tesunde digested what Jirayia had said and leaned forward on her elbows on her desk, propping her head up by resting her chin in the crook that her folded hands had made. She stared at the whole in her desk for moment then looked up into her ex-teammate's eyes, "Nevertheless, he shouldn't be here. I already have Kakashi out collecting info on the Sound's plans. We don't know yet if the Akatsuki have anything to do with the war. This would be a perfect time for them to try and get to, Naruto…Since you're here, I'm going to send you out to gather information on that topic. Get back as soon as you can; I want to know if they have any plans that involve Naruto. Until you come back I'll keep a close eye on him."

Jirayia, nodded his agreement.

" Dismissed." She stated. The old man stood, bowed, and left the room. Tesunde pushed a button on her desk with a weary sigh. In an instant a messenger ninja appeared before her in a puff of smoke. They stood tall and erect waiting for their Hokage's orders. " Bring me ,Uzumaki, Naruto." She demanded. But before they could go and fulfill their Hokage's wish Sakura, spoke up.

"Tesunde-sama, please allow me to break the news to, Naruto." Sakura stepped forward.

"Sakura, are you sure you can handle it?" Tesunde questioned her.

"Hai, Tesunde-sama. Not to seem rude but I think that Naruto, will want to hear it from someone who was apart of team seven. Kakashi-sensei is away on a mission, which leaves only me." Sakura looked down at her seated sensei.

Tesunde met her student's stare head-on. The 5th remembered fully and vividly how Sakura had reacted when she was presented with the information. And she wasn't exactly sure if girl could handle the situation any better if she was the messenger herself. But her student did make a valid point about how Naruto, might want the information delivered to him.

She mentally rolled her eyes, "Fine, you can tell him…" Tesunde stood. "But…if you can not carry out your task, I'll tell him myself."

"Hai! Arigatou, Tesunde-sama." Sakura said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it's taken me soooo long to update but I've been busy moving; it's ture. My family and I have just moved from Philly, PA to Wilmington, DE. There were some complications that have ended me up with no internet access. So every time I type up a chapter on my Mom's laptop I have to walk about 8 blocks to the local public library. I also just got back from an away camp at Bryn Mawr college. This isn't an excuse so please don't flame me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter; I know it was short so I'll type more in the next one. I'll update as soon as possible. Peace! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Moonlight Rage

Author/Contacts:

shyXvibrantlove (www.naruhinaislove. ( ( 3 3 3

Disclaimer:

I own nothing that is good and Naruto…even though I really wanna!

Reminders:

All Japanese translations will be at the bottom in the A/N's

**Demon Thoughts** **Human Thoughts** **"**Speech", Regular, _**Scenery Change**_… I'll think of other things as I go along. :D lol!

Chapter 6

Hazards and Questions

Naruto stood outside in the Hokage Office's building garden. This was a roofless section of the building were people could come and just relax a little or stop and smell the flowers. He came looking for a good spot to put one of his new teleporting kunais. He had been not only training physically on his trip with Jirayia, but also mentally. During one of their stops in a village Jirayia, was at the local brothel while Naruto, went to the local library to study some scrolls that he'd brought from Konoha along with him. He had been reading some scrolls about teleportation when the scroll had mentioned the Fourth Hokage and his nickname: "The Yellow Flash". Later that night he had asked Jirayia, about it and Jirayia, had explained to him about the teleporting kunais.

Naruto reached into his back pouch and pulled out one his kunais that had an orange tassel tied onto it. He twirled it in his hand for a moment, threw it into the ground next to an orange magnolia, and watched the tassel sway lightly. Satisfied with his work Naruto was about to go back inside the building and out the way he'd come in from when he noticed a cluster of pretty, pastel hued flowers. He bent down and smiled at them as they twirled in the breeze. He suddenly reminded of all of the girls that were apart of the Rookie 9 group: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and even little Hinata. He snorted, "She's not so 'little' anymore,"he whispered as he began to think of the heiress to the Hyuga clan. His eyebrows furrowed together as the image of her face from this morning came to his mind. **What was she doing** **in my apartment? **He thought to himself as he stood and hurriedly walked inside of the main building. He kept walking until he reached the front doors to the office building. As he placed one hand on the door he raised the other to look at the watch on his wrist. **7:05 am. **"I think I can get her home before Baa-chan, sends for me," he said in an undertone to himself.

The whole time he was power walking to his home he was thinking of how he was going to get the girl back to her home and explain to her folks how she didn't spend the night at his apartment and in his bed. What the hell else was he supposed to do, just walk up to Hyuga, Hizashi and say, _"Here's your daughter back, she spent the night with me at my apartment, and don't worry about the bruises on her wrists. I made sure she wasn't hurt to much underneath me while we were sweating and rolling around knocking things over on my apartment's floor!"_

Uhhh…………………..NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

He was gonna lie his ass off and hope to not get it skinned in the process!

These were the Hyugas! The fact that they're highly respected only makes his situation worse! If they find out that they're innocent Heiress spent the night with the "Kyubbi Brat" they'd kill him for sure and maybe even disown, Hinata. He stopped walking for a moment and slumped his shoulders in defeat. How the hell did he get into these situations!? Again he thought the same question that he'd been asking himself sine he found her in his apartment earlier: **What the hell was she doing in my apartment!?** This was all her fault! He was tempted to just kick the girl out and pretend that nothing had happened and just leave her on her own. But Hinata, was a sweet girl, she didn't deserve that. There had to be a reason to why she was in his place when he wasn't there. He'd just have to ask her when—

Suddenly the back of his head stung. "Ow," he exclaimed and put a hand to his sore scalp in means of trying to sooth the itching pain. He turned around in a flash. His angry glare was looking for someone or something to pierce, but there was nothing there. He slowly turned back to face the direction of his home and continued to walk but with a scowl on his face. **That hurt! **He thought angrily. There wasn't much pain; the attack left more of an annoying sting than something to cry over. But now he spread his senses out farther and tried to pay attention to everything around him instead of his more personal thoughts. Hyuga, Hinata, could wait; right now he needed to find what had caused him pain. Then he picked it up.

Someone or something big was following him…

But Naruto didn't feel any killing intent so he kept walking forward. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he turned a corner and passed under some trees with thick braches and lush green leaves.

His stalker was closing in and fast!

Abruptly Naruto was becoming aware of a familiar scent from a long time ago. It was a mixture of earth, sweat, and…wet dog!?

"What the hell!?" Naruto, called out as the ground shook with enough force to bring him to his knees. He spun around in just enough time to dodge a huge ping tongue to the back of his head…but only to catch it in his face. "Ack!" he sputtered while wiping his face with the back of his sleeve.

"Naruto! It's been a while!" called the teenage boy on top of what seemed to Naruto, a huge tan monster. Naruto, had to lean back some and cover his eyes from the morning sun just to get a good look at the person who was talking to him. The boy on top of the huge monster looked familiar. Wild dark hair covered his entire head. Two dark red upside-down triangles looked as if they'd been tattooed to his cheeks. One on each side and in between them was a broad grin that revealed irregularly sharp canine teeth.

"Kiba?" Naruto, questioned confused. Naruto, took a closer look at the "monster" that Kiba, was riding. It was furry and tan. "Akamaru?" asked as he poked the puppy's—uh—

dog's nose. He looked up at Kiba, again. "Kiba?" he repeated unbelievingly.

Kiba rolled his eyes to the sky and closed them, "Baka," he mumbled annoyed. "No shit, Sherlock!" he snapped. But when he opened his eyes and brought them back down there was no Naruto, just a puff of smoke. Kiba grinned wolfishly, he had noticed that Naruto's scent had altered slightly from what he had remembered it to be and that was impossible. **Shadow-clone. Same old, Naruto. **Kiba, thought to himself as he shook his head while sliding off of Akamaru's back. He watched the rooftops of the buildings to his right and the trees to his left. But there was no sign of the blonde boy anywhere. He tried to sniff him out but didn't find any trace of him. "Humph. Lil' twerp bailed. I'd expect nothing less. He said smugly to Akamaru, while petting his head. He suddenly turned regretful; "I guess I should've left him alone. I wanted to ask him if he'd seen Hinata, arou—" But before he could finish his mumbled sentence, a foot connected to the back of his head. He flew forward and slammed face first into the ground.

The last thing he heard before he blacked out was, "That'll teach you to slap Uzamaki, Naruto, punk!" then the voice laughed mockingly and disappeared.

Akamaru, looked at the puff of smoke before him, then to his knocked out partner/master. He whined, picked up the boy with his mouth and threw him onto his back, and headed towards the Konoha hospital. **Woof.** He thought to himself.

While all of this was going on the real Naruto, sat hiding in the tree on the corner. He'd watched everything that had happened and couldn't help but smirk at, Kiba. Him and his clones weren't that bad of actors if you asked him. That was the first bit of fun that he'd had in along time, how he'd missed his pranks. "Priceless," he mumbled. With that he bolted for his apartment complex and more importantly to the girl that was in it. He was trying so hard to get back to his home without any more interruptions and before the 5th sent for him. As soon as he reached his apartment building he raced up the stairs and almost broke the door down trying to get in. He slammed it behind himself as he shot through the threshold and slid down it with a sigh of relief. **Finally!** Naruto, thought with exhaustion. He put his hand over his face and sat still for a moment. Suddenly he moved a finger out of the way of his left eye to stare at a bag across the room. It was a navy blue bag sitting beside his couch. His hand slid off of his face as he quirked one of his yellow eyebrows up. **When did that get here? **He thought to himself. **Oh, that must be Hinata's, **he inquired. "Hinata," he mumbled. Naruto stood and walked to his room. But he didn't go in, he just stood in his doorway and watched the girl that had constantly occupied his thoughts for that morning. He leaned against the frame of his door with his hands in his pockets and his eyes glued to the sleeping Hyuga princess that was in his small bed. But why was she sleeping in his bed and not her own? What was she doing here? How'd she get in? He sighed and decided to 'interrogate" her when she woke. For now he would just watch her.

She looked so peaceful as she slept.

He tried to move forward but is body wouldn't listen to him. All it wanted to do was watch the girl sleep and wonder what she was dreaming of.

The light seeping in from his half open shutters struck her face perfectly. Her bangs spread over her forehead and allowed him to have a better view of her face. They were longer than he remembered and her hair was longer too.

He liked girls with long hair.

Her face was still insipid besides the usual pink tint of her common blush. Her cheeks weren't as round as they used to be but there was still evident baby fat. Her neck was slender but not too slender that she looked extremely frail. Her shoulders were rounded and her arms were long and graceful as they lay by her sides. Her skin seemed to glow an ivory tone in contrast with his darkly colored sheets that she laid on. Then something struck him as odd.

She wasn't wearing her large coat.

Besides two exceptions, he couldn't remember seeing her without her coat. When he was younger he had thought that she wore it so many times that he had always imagined that she slept with it on. It was a childish thought but it just seemed so likely to him at the time. Seeing her now without the coat to cover her up was something new, not unpleasant…but new. She wore a large shirt but her figure was very visible while the shirt was pulled back by gravity. She had a good shape; nice waist line, not to slim but not chubby either, and she had pleasant hips as well, they were wide for child birth but not wide enough to make her unappealing.

Then he saw something black and furry.

He hadn't even noticed the male wolf puppy before now. Sure, he had wondered where he was before, but Naruto, already knew that the canine disappeared and reappeared whenever and wherever he wanted to. The wolf was sleeping next to the Hyuga, but that didn't annoy him, what was annoying him was the fact that the wolf had his paw lying across her midriff and it looked very snug where it lay. He was appreciative of the protection for his friend while she slept and while he was away but the wolf pup help an unnerving aura to, Naruto. Naruto, already knew that the wolf was special, but it decided to follow him and Jirayia, because it had a message to deliver to someone important, Naruto, didn't know to who or why. And seeing the "special" wolf so close to Hinata made him a little nervous, he didn't like feeling nervous. He decided to wake the wolf later and ask it some questions as well. But for now he would just relax and continue to watch over his sleeping friend.

Her shorts that she wore were short and tight like Sakura's old ones that she used to always wear when he was just 12 years old. But instead of a bluish-green Hinata's, shorts were navy blue and they showed off her lengthy and soft looking legs. Her feet were the type that you'd enjoy tickling like a child's but they weren't wide and pudgy. They were narrow and long. Naruto, looked down at his own feet quickly. Hers weren't as long as his but they had a good length to them. Her toes were painted a soft periwinkle.

Hinata had matured. That was obvious. He was trying to have some respect for his fellow shinobi but his teenage hormones were raging against, him to look in certain "areas". He calmed himself and said that he wouldn't be the type who only looked for sex appeal in a girl. He had already looked a little too closely at his friend; he would not allow himself to stoop to the level of that Mega Perv! He wouldn't. He wouldn't. He wouldn't.

He did. Hey, cut him some slack he was a 15 year-old boy with hormones bouncing all over the place.

Naruto snuck a peak at Hinata's, bosom area and noticed with a deep blush that her shirt didn't hide the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. He felt a hot pang in between his legs and heard a _plip…plop…_he looked down to his floor to note the small crimson dots on it. He reached his hand up to touch his upper lip and felt warm liquid. When he brought his fingers up into his view he they had the same crimson substance on them that was on his floor.

"Crap," Naruto, said with annoyance. He walked through his small room and into the even smaller bathroom that was attached to his bedroom. The bathroom looked more like a corner than a bathroom. There was no tub, just a stand up shower built into the wall with shower curtains that were decorated with ramen bowls and a plastic door to close it and keep the steam in. Next to that there was a toilet but unlike most bathrooms there were no shells or fruit decorating it, Naruto, had green frogs in different positions as ornamentation. In the middle of the floor there was a small rug that was just plain orange and that just seemed strange compared to how every thing else in his bathroom looked.

Naruto, leaned over his sink to look into the mirror that was above it, the mirror opened to be his bathroom cabinet. He saw the blood drip from his nose, it wasn't much but it was still a nosebleed. "_Shit_," he said even more annoyed. He was just looking. Not touching. Looking. He barely saw any skin besides her arms and legs. How'd he get a dang nosebleed? He reached for the handles on his faucet and turned the warm water on. He bent down to rinse the small stream of blood off of his face and reached for a face towel on the rack next to the sink that held his washcloth and towels. Next he grabbed opened his mirror/cabinet to pull out a pack of tissues but his hands lingered. The cabinet was so neat and clean, much more neat than he had kept it at least. Someone _had_ been cleaning his place while he was gone on his journey... Now that he thought about it he did remember giving a set of keys to Sakura; maybe it was her who had cleaned. He'd have to thank her the next time he saw her. He pulled out a tissue from the pack and ripped it in two. Next he twisted the small pieces and stuck one into to each of his nostrils to block any more blood that might've started to come out.

He was walking back into his room when he heard a voice that shocked him to the point of stopping dead in his tracks.

**You've become quite the pervert since the last time we've spoken, whelp**, mocked a dark and eerie voice inside of Naruto's, mind. Naruto's, face turned a bright red more from anger than embarrassment.

"Kyuubi! You damn fox. We've already had the discussion about you eavesdropping!" Naruto, hissed into the air with hate. He was about to say more but a shifting noise from his sheets made him freeze in place like a statue. He turned his head slowly to watch Hinata's brows furrow together and then relax again after a second. After a few moments he slowly tiptoed out of the room and gently closed the door behind himself.

He sighed thankfully.

It would've been hard to explain what would've seemed to his friend, him talking to himself, if she had woken up.

**Imprudent, brat, **The Kyuubi, said slightly amused. **The human girl will eventually find out about me if you continue to nag aloud like a female.**

Naruto, pinched the upper bridge of his nose in frustration, **I wasn't nagging and no she won't find out about you**, he, thought sternly. He didn't want to think about the faces of his friends and how they would react to him if they were to ever find out about _him_.

**She will and I'll make sure of it, **he stated icily.

**Why just her? Why are you targeting her? **Naruto questioned. **She hasn't done anything to you.**

**The female child has befriended you, **Kyuubi, uttered simply. **Anything that is precious is to you is an enemy to myself. You shall suffer my pains along side me. You can thank my "binder" for that. This female child is very precious to you; you've fought for her sake. So I shall start with her.**

**I've fought for Sakura, countless times, she's precious to me as well, but you haven't mentioned her once! Why go after a girl that I barely even know, **Naruto, was getting angry. Kyuubi knew how to push his buttons.

**Are you bargaining with me? The look on your face at the female Hyuga's demise will bring me greater pleasure than the death of the, Haruno.** Kyuubi, chuckled, **besides, she knows you better,**

**No she doesn't, **Naruto, looked down with despair. **No one does…they never saw what I really was, how much I was hurting, they turned their heads and didn't notice me at all! Even my friends didn't notice. **The Kyuubi, laughed with a _**BOOM**_ as loud as thunder. His cackle made Naruto, want to cover his ears. His temper was growing, **What the fuck is so funny!?**

**You are as blind now as you were before we left, **the Kyuubi, stated. **Two years…has changed nothing, you still have the same mindset. **He chuckled again. **You are a stubborn one, whelp.**

**I could say the same for you, **Naruto, hated it when the Kyuubi, spoke in riddles.

**Could I be rubbing off of on you? **He asked sarcastically. He knew what was going on daily between the boy and himself. He knew about the soul joining before Naruto, did.

**Never. **Naruto, said defiantly.

**Believe what you wish spawn of the Uzamaki's, but know this, **his voice dropped pitch and became dead serious. **I will be free again and I shall take my revenge against this human world and all that you hold dear.**

**You just try it, Kyuubi! I'll never let you out, you and me are gonna die together. **Naruto, thought rebelliously.

**Believe what you wish, **the Kyuubi chuckled again. He severed the tie between them that allowed them to converse and hid in the shadows of his cage. The whole time he was plotting and sneering satanically.

Naruto had backed up against his door while he was talking with his "inner demon" and now he sat against it. He sat glaring at wall on the opposite side of the room with so much hate and anger that he didn't even notice that the Fox Demon had stopped speaking. The Kyuubi had always been making "proclamations" of his freeing before. Threats were noted as the regular as well. But Naruto, still felt unsettled.

The Kyuubi wanted him to suffer with him. It had never occurred to Naruto, that the Kyuubi could feel anything but hate and bloodlust. Naruto had been suffering from the start. It was because of his friends that the pain had subsided, but now the Kyuubi was trying to take that from him. He didn't mind suffering if it was for a good cause or reason, but he would stop anyone or thing that tried to hurt the people who were precious to him. Not being with them and suffering alone was better to him then them not being in the world at all. As long as he knew that they were alive, he would be content. He wouldn't let the Fox Demon touch any of his friends. Did that mean that he himself couldn't touch them either?

The Kyuubi was after Hinata, because of him. He rested his head against his door and looked up to his ceiling. The said girl was sleeping soundly right behind him, not even aware of the force plotting against her, and certainly not aware of the danger she was putting herself in by being around him. He didn't want to lose any of his friends. Over the years he never realized how strongly he clung to them all. Not having them in the beginning was a hardship that tore his spirit to pieces. If he were to lose them now, there's no telling what destruction he'd cause. He would kill for them.

Naruto had subconsciously made up his mind.

If Hinata, were to continue to live he would have to separate himself from her. She was a friend, a precious person to him, someone he could relate to in terms of struggling to be recognized as strong and not a weakling. Someone who was struggling to change the way most people looked at them with pity and disdain. That was one of the reasons that he'd fought for her against her cousin so long ago. The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon was a trickster: a con. But when he said he was going to do something he never gave up without some sort of struggle. He was ancient and that made fighting him even harder because of the large difference in experience between the two. There was no telling what the Kyuubi was capable of; the fox demon was still a mystery even to its host. However, just like he fought for Hinata, and himself against Neji, Naruto would fight the demon within him with all of his power.

Suddenly he heard movement from the other side of his door, bed sheets were rustling softly. He stood on his knees and opened the door a crack to peer inside.

Hinata had begun to stir.

He would worry about the Nine-Tailed Fox and his threats later, right now he needed to focus on his friend. He would worry about distancing himself from her after this.

He had quite a few questions to ask, Hyuga, Hinata…

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading my chappie and I look forward to your reviews! Also Im starting to take lessons in the Japanese culture and language next teusday when I start my first year of high school. So some things maybe changing soon. Wish me luck! NaruHina 4 Lyfe! Ja ne! 

Translations (Japanese to English):

Sensei is "teacher"

Teme is "bastard"

Baa-chan is "old lady; grandma"

Arigatou is "thank you"

Kun is a honorific used for "male friend" or "male of equal age"

Chan is a honorific used for "female friend" or "female of equal age" or a honorific that gives cuteness to a name

Ato is "later"

Ja ne is "good bye"

Anou is "ummm"

Gomen is "sorry"

Gomen nasai is "I'm sorry"

-sama is used for titles that require higher respect than just "-san"

3 shyXvibrantlove (www.naruhinaislove. (


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Moonlight Rage

Author/Contacts:

ShyXvibrantlove www.naruhinaislove

Shyvibrantlove

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything that is good and Naruto (even though I really wanna!). I do however own the original characters and the most of the storyline:3

Reminders:

All Japanese translations will be at the bottom in the

**Demon Thoughts**, **Human Thoughts**, "Speech", Regular, and_** Scenery Change**_ _Flashback/Memory_ I'll think of other things as I go along:3

A/N: This will probably be the only and the last time that I put the A/N's way up here. **Listen up!** Sorry guys but I had to redo this chapter. It came up fine on my computer but my friend RxS4lyfe showed me on hers that it was completely screwed up with…with little waffle thingies and-and, it was just a mess! I hope that there aren't anymore mix-ups. I recommend you re-read it if you want to have a better understanding that is if you couldn't already understand it. Some things got confused and such…Any who! I'm working on my next chapter now but I'm also testing for the DSTP so please just be as patient with me as you always are! Thank you, hope you enjoyed! Remember...R&R, my friends! Ja ne! Oh, and also for those of you who celebrate it…

_**Have a Happy Turkey Day!!!! **_

* * *

Chapter 7

Meeting You (pt. 1)

Darkness…Darkness…Darkness was all she could see…It was so dark. So dark and scary.

She felt bound by ropes tightly wrapped around her with her back pressed against something solid and hard. Her head was flooded with dizziness and she felt it hard to try and concentrate on one of the many thoughts swimming around in her mind. Each thought would slowly float by until she reached for it and it slipped away. Eventually she grasped one in her clutches and held onto it.

Her basic instincts were signaling her body to struggle for freedom. But the girl knew better. All she saw was darkness and she didn't fully comprehend her situation. Until she did, she knew not to draw attention to herself. Slowly her mind unclouded and she noticed that there wasn't any type of fabric covering her eyes and she could blink them without pain. That told her that she hadn't been captured by an enemy ninja. It felt more like she was in a room with no lights on.

But…where did the ropes come from?

Was this another dream?

It wouldn't be uncommon for her too be sleeping right now.

Lately she had been feeling drained of energy. But then again she had been feeling drained ever since she skipped sleeping every now and then. Sometimes when she didn't even realize it, she would slip in and out of consciousness. Once Neji had caught her doing it at their home and she had to explain to him that she just hadn't been getting much sleep and the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know.

He knew she was holding something back.

She never told him about her reoccurring nightmare or that it was the cause of her loose of sleep.

Her breath stopped short.

This couldn't be her nightmare again…could it?

Her heart skipped once.

**No,** she thought to herself. **This couldn't be it...**

First came denial and doubt.

What if this was her nightmare? She tried to move…but soon found out that she couldn't.

Her heart skipped again.

Second came fear.

She didn't care anymore about finding out her situation! Or denying her basic instincts! If this was her nightmare of flames, she wanted to wake up. Now! She struggled against whatever it was that was keeping her bound. She didn't think that she could go through the death of her friends and crush again. She knew that the loss of sleep would be the least of her troubles if she had to smell that…horrible odor …that nauseating scent of burning hair and flesh.

Third, came sickness.

**I don****'****t feel so well,** the girl thought while tightly closing her eyes and praying that the spinning feeling in her stomach would stop. But once her stomach stopped churning, images swirled around in her mind. Images of her friends and family screaming from the pain of dying by fire haunted her. Their screams turning into coughs from choking on the smoke filled her ears.

Her friend's deaths were tragic and hurt her very much…But, there was something else about her nightmare that made her swell with hate.

That look in Naruto's eyes. That terror filled look he gave her. It made her feel helpless. The way her Dad used to make her feel. Then th-that fox. It was red! And it had those fangs and claws! Red chakra danced off of its form, it looked and felt like fire! That red giant radiated something evil. And then she remembered how the dream ended. He died in her arms.

**I****…****I couldn****'****t help Naruto-kun at all… **

His tattered form. The blood. The gashes that looked like they would never heal. His sad eyes.

Pleading was fourth.

**No. No. Oh, Kami, stop it…please. **

She tried to force the images from her mind but those eyes. They captivated her. She couldn't force them away.

Fifth was hysteria.

**Stop it. Stop it. Stop it! **

She was struggling furiously and with all of her might to move. If she was dreaming than all she had to do was just rub at her eyes and she'd wake up! She tried. And tried. Until…

**Yes!** she thought as she felt her ring finger twitched. The new achievement made her flush with hope and make her attempts at freedom more frantic.

But just as she was starting to get some feeling in her leg, a searing freezing, painful pang shot through all of her veins and rushed through her entire being.

Just as her friends had choked on smoke in her nightmare, she was choking on her tears. Her scream got caught in her throat and she could feel her jugular go raw. Her lungs were burning with the need for air. Then just as suddenly as the pain had come, it vanished and oxygen was replaced into her respiratory system (breathing system).

Amazing how her body wouldn't move but she could feel everything that was happening to her.

**I apologize for that small bit of pain that I caused you, **a deep and calming voice comforted. **Truth be told, it was truly your own fault I suggest you stay still, little one.** **Daijobu?**

Hinata stopped struggling and listened to the voice that was coming from everywhere. She instantly tried to activate her Byakugan and gasped out of breath, "W-Who's there?"

The voice chuckled softly; **You can not see me, Lady Hyuga. This is a realm in which I control everything. If I decide that you are blind and immobile, you are **_**blind**_** and **_**immobile**_

Hinata slowly blinked away her Kekka Genkai and she breathed shakily, "W-Who are you? How

do you know my name?" she asked. "And what do you mean…realm?" on her last question she darted her eyes from side to side.

**So many questions,** he sounded pleased. **Who am I?** he repeated.

Hinata heard footsteps.

**Over the span of my lifetime so far, I have been given many names. **

The footsteps were getting closer and closer.

**My most recent name is Sanosuke. **

Hinata heard the voice behind her and she tried to look in that direction but she eventually gave up once she remembered that she couldn't move. She sighed and fixed her eyes in front of herself when she let out a startled gasp.

Lilac met pure gold.

* * *

Translations (Japanese to English):

Sensei is "teacher"

Teme is "bastard"

Baa-chan is "old lady; grandma"

Arigatou is "thank you"

Kun is an honorific used for "male friend" or "male of equal age"

Chan is an honorific used for "female friend" or "female of equal age" or an honorific that gives cuteness to a name

Ato is "later"

Ja ne is "good bye"

Anou is "ummm"

Gomen is "sorry"

Gomen nasai is "I'm sorry"

-sama is used for titles that require higher respect than just "-san"

Daijobu (ka)? Is "you okay?" or "are you alright?"

3 shyXvibrantlove www.naruhinaislove


End file.
